La bourgeoisie des sensations
by kousto
Summary: Cela fait huit mois que je suis l'amante de la compagne de mon frère. Huit mois que je souffre... Et j'impose un choix à Bella. Bella, choisis entre moi et Edward...


_**Diclamer: **Rien ne m'appartient donc tout revient à miss Meyer. (vous voulez pas me laisser Alice & Bella? Non? Tant pis)_

_**NDA: **Ceci est un yuri donc, homophobes, je ne vous retiens pas. Si ça plaît pas, zieutez la petite croix rouge. Elle sert à quitter._

_Me revoilà pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Non, je déconne!_

_Je vous propose un charmant petit OS, histoire de vous faire patienter pour le prochain chapitre de ma fic principale. Comme d'habitude, OS dédicacé à ma charmante rouquine mais aussi à celle que je surnomme "la Wallonne" et qui se reconnaitra. (haut les coeurs miss!^^)_

_Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas,_

_Kousto  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Liaison coupable<em>

Je passe mon temps à la regarder et à souffrir en silence en la voyant dans les bras d'Edward. Je passe mon temps à bloquer mes pensées et ça le perturbe. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'entretiens une liaison avec Bella.

_Liaison en dents de scie_

A chaque fois, je me dit que c'est la dernière fois que je couche avec elle mais je manque de courage.

_Liaison malsaine_

Huit mois que ça dure. Huit putains de mois que je couche avec Bella. Il ne se doute de rien et interprète mes silences pour de l'indifférence.

_Liaison interdite et destructrice_

Nous nous aimons dans la pénombre d'un placard, dans l'intimité d'une douche, dans les WC des filles ou, fait extrêmement rare, dans mon lit... Je me contente de quinze minutes de plaisir. Quinze minutes de bonheur car Bella m'appartient mais quinze minutes de douleur car, passé ce délai, elle retournera avec mon frère. C'est à lui qu'elle sourira, pas à moi.

_Liaison qui me ronge de l'intérieur_

J'aimerai pouvoir faire comme tout les amants du monde. Lui tenir la main, lui murmurer combien je l'aime sans me soucier s'il y a du monde autour de nous... Mais je ne peux pas...

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, la villa est déserte. Toutes les deux semaines, ma famille part faire une grande chasse dans une autre région et, comme à mon habitude, je suis restée à la maison. J'ai beau être quelqu'un de très sociable, j'ai quand même besoin de moments ou je suis toute seule. Enfin presque parce que Bella m'a rejointe pour le weekend en le disant à Edward. Ce dernier était plus que ravi qu'elle me tienne compagnie.<p>

- Au moins, tu ne seras pas toute seule. M'avait il dit avant de partir.

_Si tu savais Edward, si tu savais..._

* * *

><p>Dans ma chambre, Bella est allongée contre moi, complètement nue et un sourire épanoui orne ses lèvres pleines et sensuelles.<p>

- Ça ne peux plus durer. Murmurai-je en lui caressant machinalement les cheveux.

- De? dit elle d'une voix rauque.

- Ce qui se passe entre nous. Répondis-je en essayant de faire abstraction de son corps nu.

- C'est très bien comme ça. Objecta Bella.

Dans ces moments là, impossible de parler avec elle. Nous venons de faire l'amour et Bella ne me répond pratiquement pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Je sais que d'ici peu de temps, elle va se lever pour aller prendre une douche pour ne plus avoir mon odeur. Tout ça me fatigue.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Fit elle en se levant.

- Comme d'habitude. Marmonnai-je en prenant son oreiller.

Je sais qu'il faudra que j'efface toutes les traces de la présence de Bella dans ma chambre mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Pas maintenant. Mes draps ont son odeur mélangée avec la mienne. Fragrance que je respire avec délice.

- Encore au lit? Dit Bella en revenant, douchée et habillée.

Je répondit par un grognement et Bella vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Un jour, on y restera toute la journée.

- Quand? Fis-je en me redressant. Ça fait huit mois que ça dure.

- Quand j'aurai le courage de le dire à ton frère.

- Autrement dit, quand les poules auront des dents. Constatai-je, amère.

- Je t'aime et tu le sais.

- Mais tu aimes également Edward. Moi l'ombre, lui la lumière. Charmant programme.

- Alice...

- Non, il n'y a pas d'Alice qui tienne. Bella, fait ton choix.

* * *

><p>L'atmosphère devint vite tendue entre Bella et moi. En cours, je l'évitait et à la villa, je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans ma chambre. Si vraiment ma présence était nécessaire, j'ignorai purement et simplement Bella. Edward ne comprenait pas pourquoi nous nous faisions la gueule mais je me voyais mal lui expliquer les raisons.<p>

_Au fait, pour éclairer ta lanterne, j'ai demandé à Bella de faire un choix entre toi et moi_

Vous me voyez lui dire ça? Vous, peut être, moi, non.

* * *

><p>Au moins, dans la solitude de ma chambre, je ne les avaient pas en permanence sous le nez. J'en était soulagée. Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens...<p>

Je m'était assise en tailleur, face à ma fenêtre et le soleil jouait avec mon épiderme. C'est une chose qui m'avait toujours fascinée et c'est une particularité que j'aurai aimé faire voir à Bella. Je suppose qu'elle a du le voir avec Edward.

- Tu es très belle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre? Dis-je sans me retourner.

- Tu me manques.

- Tu as fait ton choix?

- Non.

- Tu t'en va.

- Non.

- Va t'en. Répétai-je alors que je voulais qu'elle reste.

- Tu es magnifique. Murmura Bella.

- Tu as déjà du voir mon frère en pleine lumière.

- Non. Dit elle en se mettant derrière moi.

- Va t'en.

- Non.

- Je t'en prie. Murmurai-je, les yeux fermés. Ne complique pas plus les choses en restant dans ma chambre.

Je sentait la présence de Bella derrière moi. Présence calme mais j'entendais son cœur qui battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Je sentis ses lèvres sur le sommet de ma tête et je ne put retenir un frisson. Chose qui n'échappa pas à Bella. Elle s'assit derrière moi et je sentis sa poitrine se presser contre mon dos. Je me sentais bien et savourai cette proximité à sa juste valeur. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que je n'avais pas eu de contact physique avec Bella et un ronronnement de plaisir franchit mes lèvres. Mon corps me trahi on dirai...

- Sans commentaires. Dis-je en essayant de rester neutre.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais fait voir comment tu était en plein soleil? Demanda Bella d'une voix douce.

- Parce qu'on en a jamais eu le temps. Quinze minutes, tu te souviens? Fis-je, amère. C'est le temps que tu m'accordais.

Bella soupira et s'en alla.

_Je suis vraiment la reine des connes..._

* * *

><p>Petit à petit, l'ambiance se dégrada entre Edward et Bella. Des disputes éclataient souvent entre eux et je dois avouer que, malgré moi, je me réjouissait de la situation. Allez savoir pourquoi... Non, je suis mauvaise langue là. Cette situation est due au fait que j'ai demandé à Bella de faire son choix.<p>

- Il y en a marre! Dit un jour Emmett en voyant Edward et Bella se faire la tête. Ras le cul de vos engueulades!

- C'est vrai. Renchérit Jasper. Entre vous qui vous vous disputez sans arrêt et Alice qui rase les murs car elle en a ras la casquette de vos âneries, il y a de quoi en perdre son latin!

Les deux concernés haussèrent les épaules et je filai dans ma chambre mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'Edward me suivrai.

- Pourquoi te caches tu de moi? Dit il tandis que je m'asseyait sur mon lit. Tu me fermes l'accès à tes pensées et entre toi et Bella, c'est la guerre froide.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Pourquoi ce n'est plus pareil entre nous? Demanda Edward en se passant une main dans sa chevelure cuivrée.

- Pourquoi tu te disputes avec Bella? Fis-je, curieuse malgré moi.

- A cause de toi. Dit il d'une voix triste.

- De moi? Dis-je, surprise.

- Oui. (soupire) Alice, tu apportes à Bella bien plus que je ne peux lui donner. Je sais ce que tu éprouves pour elle et ce qu'elle éprouve pour toi. Je crois que je le savais depuis le début.

- Quoi?

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Continua Edward d'un ton doux. Si Bella est heureuse avec toi, c'est le principal. C'est tout ce qui compte. Tu es capable de donner à Bella ce que je ne peux pas.

Dire que j'étais sur le cul serait un doux euphémisme. J'avais l'impression qu'au lieu que ce soit Bella, Edward avait fait son choix.

- Tu réalises que Bella t'a trompée avec moi pendant huit mois?

- Je crois que je l'ai toujours su. Dit il calmement. Alice, tu es sa lumière, pas moi. J'ai simplement mis du temps à m'en rendre compte.

Sur ses paroles, Edward s'en alla. J'ai été la cause de leurs disputes. C'est moi qui ai dit à Bella qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse son choix car j'en suis profondément amoureuse. Il n'empêche que je suis en colère après moi.

Je fit ce que je faisait d'habitude pour m'aider à réfléchir. Je mit le _Live at Paris_ de Diana Krall et je m'assis en face de ma fenêtre tout en me laissant bercer par la musique.

Je fredonnait une de ses chansons quand je sentit une présence familière s'asseoir derrière moi et poser ses mains contre mon ventre. Une tête se posa contre mon épaule et je sourit en reconnaissant Bella.

- Je viens de voir Edward sortir de ta chambre. Il avait l'air soulagé. Murmura Bella à mon oreille.

- On a parlé.

- Je sais.

- De toi et de moi.

- Je sais. Dit elle à nouveau. Rien ne collait avec Edward. Je te voyais te morfondre dès que tu nous voyais. Moi, j'étais perdue dans mes sentiments. Edward l'avait deviné bien avant que je ne m'en rende réellement compte et me l'avais dit. Moi, je prétendais le contraire.

Je hochai la tête et Bella continua:

- Tu as été ma première.

- Pardon? Fis-je en me retournant pour me trouver nez-à-nez avec une Bella rougissante.

- Tu as été la première personne dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Et tu es la seule. Ce que je prenais pour de l'amour envers ton frère n'était que de la tendresse...

Bella baissa la tête et je l'attirai contre moi. Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement et je me demandait si Bella allait partir au bout de quinze minutes mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire. Murmura Bella.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Allonge toi sur ton lit. J'ai envie de te voir avec la lumière se reflétant sur ton corps.

Je me levais et m'allongeait sur mon lit. La lumière dansait sur ma peau et je savais que ma douce n'en perdait pas une miette. Je le voyais au sourire qu'elle arborait.

- Ça te plaît?

- Je manque de mots pour décrire ce que je vois. C'est comme si tu avais des millions de diamants incrustés dans ta peau... murmura Bella.

Je déboutonnai les boutons de ma chemise en en écartait les pans. Bella pouvait voir mon ventre scintiller et, à en juger par l'air ravi qu'elle avait, j'en déduisit que le spectacle lui plaisait. Machinalement, je regardait le réveil posé sur ma table de nuit et mon geste n'échappa pas à Bella qui en sourit.

- Je suis toujours là. Murmura t'elle en se mettant sur moi.

Sans répondre, j'attrapai son visage et je l'embrassait.

* * *

><p>Bella est endormie contre moi et le soleil ne va pas tarder à sa lever. J'ai passé toute la nuit à la regarder dormir. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour. Jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, Bella a regardé mon corps scintillant à la lumière. Je crois que ce fut le moment le plus érotique de toute ma vie.<p>

Allongée sur le côté gauche, face à Bella, je la regarde. C'est la première fois qu'elle passe une nuit complète avec moi. Avant, elle s'assoupissait une heure et s'en allait. Maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. Je regarde mon petit miracle qui commence à se réveiller. Dieu, qu'elle est belle! Je la regarde comme si elle venait juste de naître, comme si elle était la 8° merveille du monde. En fait, c'est le cas. Jamais je ne me lasserai de la regarder. Etre près de Bella, c'est comme si vous étiez près d'un feu brûlant. Un feu dans lequel vous vous consumeriez tout(e) entier(e). Pour moi, c'est ça. Bella est depuis huit mois ma raison d'être et de vivre. Tout cela, je le lui dirai plus tard, dans le creux de l'oreille. Pour l'instant, je veux simplement lui montrer tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Et c'est ce que je fait en laissant mes mains parcourir son corps. Je laisse mes mains prendre possession de ce corps, je laisse mes lèvres laisser leurs marques. Je laisse le bonheur m'envahir. Je laisse mon coeur me dicter ce que je doit faire. Je me laisse aller, tout simplement tout comme je laisse Bella faire de moi tout ce qu'elle veut. Nous faisons l'amour avec ce mélange de pudeur et d'indécence qui nous caractérisent tant. Je me laisse aller sous ses mains adroites qui me font frissonner...

Bien longtemps après, tandis que j'écoute la douce mélopée de son coeur, Bella se pencha vers moi et murmura à mon oreille, pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre:

- Je t'aime...

* * *

><p><em>Je vois à vos mines déçues que je n'ai pas mit de lemon. Désolée mais ce sera pour le prochain chapitre de ma fic ou Alice &amp; Bella feront des galipettes aquatiques! (et non, ce ne sera pas sous la douche puisque 13 l'a déjà mit dans sa fic. A vous de deviner ou ce sera... Et puis non. Dites moi un endroit ou Alice et Bella sont susceptibles de le faire <em>_je l'écrirai)_

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures,_

_K_


End file.
